El regreso de Finarfin
by stearchica
Summary: Los pensamientos de Finarfin desde que decide regresar a Aman hasta la aceptacion de su nuevo papel de Rey de los Noldor. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Notas Preliminares

Este fic sucede inmediatamente después de que Finarfin decide regresarse a Aman. Sí, ya se que debí ponerlo en la categoría del Silmarillion pero muy pocas personas frecuentan esa categoría.

Según los Cuentos Inconclusos y el Shibboleth, me parece que (en su juventud) Finarfin pasaba bastante tiempo en Alqualondë con la familia de su esposa. Hace un par de años comencé un fic así donde Eärwen y él se conocían pero ay, es larguísimo y me da flojera seguir escribiendo, aunque lo he seguido en mi cabeza.

En este fic, Eärwen tiene 3 hermanos: Lingwë, el hijo mayor, Alparáto, el segundo hijo y Ellinquë, el más pequeño de la familia. Antes de subirse a los barcos hubo un violento combate en el cual los hijos de Fëanor atacaron a los hijos de Olwë, con un sangriento desenlace que presenció Finarfin. No pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus amigos pues Fingolfin, buscando salvar a su hermano de la ira de Fëanor, le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, causándole perder el conocimiento por varias horas.

Estoy usando los nombres en Quenya de la gente así que para que no enreden aquí va la equivalencia:  
Finarfin: Arafinwë  
Fingolfin: Nolofinwë  
Fëanor: Fëanáro  
Angaráto: Angrod  
También inventé un nombre Teleri para Finarfin: Lorfinue, Finwë dorado. Con el pasar de los años se acortó hasta ser Lorfin.

POR FAVOR dejen una review, aunque no les haya gustado.

Todos estos personajes pertenecen a Tolkien, etc., etc.

* * *

Al descender del barco, caminé sin rumbo por la playa por unos momentos, incapaz de apartar mi vista del barco de Angaráto. Todos mis hijos me miraban desde la proa con una mezcla de tristeza y de decepción. La angustia estaba presente en cada uno de mis gestos desorientados¿qué sería de ellos ahora? Malditos por Mandos, exiliados voluntarios; inocentes en la terrible matanza pero condenados con la misma severidad. Vagamente sentía una admiración distante por su coraje y al mismo tiempo les reprochaba su testarudez. Pero ya el barco se alejaba en el mar tempestuoso y desapareció pronto en la distancia agitada de las olas, siguiendo fielmente a los barcos robados al mando de los asesinos.

Fue entonces que me percaté de la presencia de los que habían decidido regresar conmigo. De pie sobre la arena, parecían esperar una señal mía para iniciar la marcha de regreso. No éramos numerosos, tal vez unos cien, pero las miradas perdidas y lastimadas de los que se agrupaban a mi alrededor eran silenciosos testigos de la locura que se había desencadenado en Alqualondë. La mayoría eran mujeres con sus hijos, pero también muchos de los Maestros de Conocimiento de Tirion. Reconocí a la esposa de Nolofinwë entre la multitud pero me faltó fuerza para acercarme a ella. ¿Y mi esposa¿Vivía todavía? Yo no lograba entender el silencio en el rincón de mi fëa donde siempre nos encontrábamos al estar separados.

La urgencia de saber si estaba bien fue lo que me hizo comenzar a caminar hacia Alqualondë. La multitud me siguió lentamente y nuestros pasos sobre la arena eran un miserable eco de la orgullosa marcha que había salido de Tirion días atrás. ¿Días, de veras? Tal vez habían pasado años desde aquella vez. Era imposible saber, sin la Luz de los Árboles para guiarnos. Mis ojos miraron casi involuntariamente hacia las estrellas y recordé que cuando era niño las buscaba ansiosamente en Tirion, sin éxito. Mas tarde en Alqualondë su presencia me alegraba pues parecían ser heraldos de tiempos felices. Pero ahora sobre la playa, en la lúgubre marcha de vuelta a Valinor eran frías e impersonales, como si Varda hubiese voluntariamente disminuido su encanto.

No era Varda por cierto. Era yo mismo que había dejado de verlas con ilusión. Porque en fin¿qué esperaba encontrar al regreso? La paz de Aman se había quebrado para siempre. Jamás podría regresar a Alqualondë sin recordar cómo habían caído mis amigos, mis hermanos políticos a quien amaba más que a mis hermanos de sangre. Y en Tirion flotaría siempre la sombra de la locura de Fëanáro y la muerte de mi padre Finwë.

Vacilé ante tan gris futuro. Por supuesto que no podía seguir con mis hermanos y mis hijos, pero la incertidumbre de lo que me esperaba en Valinor me golpeó de frente y mis piernas desfallecieron. Me senté lentamente sobre la arena con la cabeza entre mis manos: la herida había empezado a sangrar otra vez. Miré distraídamente la sangre sobre mis dedos al tanto que varios elfos se afanaban a mi alrededor. Mi cortada parecía ridícula comparada a las terribles heridas que habían recibido los Teleri. Alguien cambió mis vendas cuidadosamente pero me parecía que todos estaban lejos de mí, sólo podía distinguir un tumulto de voces angustiadas.

« Señor, señor... »

La voz era insistente y fijé mi vista sobre un elfo inclinado hacía sobre mí. Era mucho mayor que yo, tal vez de la edad de mi padre.

« Señor, debéis seguir... Apoyaos sobre este bastón al caminar. »

_¿Por qué me insta a seguir?_ pensé con un dejo de enojo. No sé por qué le obedecí. Tal vez eran todas las miradas fijas sobre mí, tal vez estaba demasiado desganado para pensar en otra opción que hacerle caso. Tal vez era el destino quien me hizo tomar el bastón de manera con una mano insegura y seguir caminando a la cabeza del pueblo. Al hacerlo me pregunté quién era ese elfo, porque estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes en Tirion. Pero por más que traté no pude recordar quién era en ese momento.

¿Cuántos días caminamos? Semanas, meses, no lo sé. No teníamos mucha comida, pero nadie se quejaba. Mi herida, aunque no muy profunda, no parecía querer sanar; seguro por la falta de atención médica, pues no había ningún sanador en el grupo. Me había acostumbrado al dolor necio y punzante en mi sien, siempre presente durante mi marcha. Cuando nos deteníamos para descansar nos sentábamos en silencio, mirándonos con caras largas y tristes en la oscuridad. Nadie cantaba, quién habría pensado siquiera en cantar en semejante circunstancias. Ni siquiera un lamento acudía a nuestros labios.

Un día cuando las torres del palacio de Olwë comenzaban a distinguirse en el oscuro horizonte, me percaté de que mi espada aún colgaba a mi lado, ceñida a mi cinturón. Mis hijos seguro la habían tomado cuando me rescataron para llevarme al barco. La saqué lentamente del forro, casi con aprensión. Esperaba descubrir manchas de sangre, pero no tenía ninguna: el filo níveo estaba limpio y brillaba con un fulgor desvergonzado, como si aún fuese un objeto honorable. Enorme me pareció mi locura de escuchar a mis hijos sobre tener espadas. Más terrible era el haber enseñado a Alparáto y a Ellinquë a usarlas. Tal vez no habrían muerto si no hubiese sido por las malditas espadas que en un impulso orgulloso les había obsequiado.

Lentamente me dirigí hacia la orilla del mar con una cólera profunda y ajena retumbando dentro de mí. Me detuve brevemente a mirar el vaivén de las olas. Alcé mi espada y con un grito de esfuerzo la tiré al mar. Se hundió lentamente y sin gloria cerca de la orilla. El elfo estaba de pie a mi lado y fue entonces que recordé que había sido uno de los consejeros de mi padre en Tirion.

« Nunca volveré a ceñir una espada. » le dije, aunque creo que hablaba más bien conmigo mismo.

El asintió lentamente pero no se veía convencido. Me volví hacia la gente agrupada sobre la playa y dije:

« Estamos cerca de Alqualondë. No podemos evitar la ciudad si queremos seguir hacia Valmar. Sigamos. »

Cuando retomé la marcha, Anairë vino a mi lado. Era la primera vez que hablábamos desde que habíamos decidido regresar. Me sentía un poco incómodo en su presencia¿no había, pues, dejado a mi hermano? Me pregunté algo morbosamente si habían roto sus votos de matrimonio y si su despedida había sido amarga. Pero ella, ajena a estos pensamientos, me interrogó sobre mis planes.

No era un plan grandioso, era muy simple. Debíamos dirigirnos a Valmar y solicitar una audiencia con los Vala. Seguramente no desconocían que habíamos hecho marcha atrás, pero yo no creía que podíamos regresar así tranquilamente. Siendo el único hijo de Finwë que había regresado, era natural que yo fuese el que pidiese perdón en nombre de mis sanguinarios hermanos. ¿Nos perdonaría Manwë? Tal vez nos prohibiría permanecer en Valinor por nuestra blasfemia y nuestro orgullo.

« ¿Crees que los Teleri nos dejen pasar? » objetó ella.

No había pensado en ello. ¿Cómo se vería una marcha de los traicioneros Noldor en pleno Alqualondë? Pensé con horror que era posible que se me denegara acceso al Palacio. ¿Cómo sabría entonces qué había sido de Eärwen?

« No me atrevo siquiera a contestarte, Anarië. Ojalá lo supiera. »

* * *

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Efectivamente, en Alqualondë nos encontramos con guardias en la entrada norte de la ciudad. Estaban armados con lanzas y arcos, parecían cansados y hastiados al gritarnos:

« ¡Alto! No podéis pasar. »

Me avancé trabajosamente hacia ellos y les mostré mis manos:

« Estamos desarmados. No buscamos querella.

- Los Noldor nos atacaron antes. No podemos dejarlos pasar.

- Entonces déjenme pasar a mí solo, necesito hablar con Olwë.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a dejaros pasar a ver a nuestro Rey. Podría ser un intento de asesinato.

- ¿No me reconocéis¿No sabéis quien soy? –pregunté en Telerin, lo cual les sorprendió visiblemente –Soy el esposo de la hija del Rey. Necesito ver a Olwë y a mi esposa cuanto antes. Estoy desarmado. »

Los guardias vacilaron y se apartaron para discutir qué hacer. Al final llamaron a dos soldados y me informaron que me escoltarían hasta el palacio. Me ofendí un poco, pero no dije nada ¿qué podía reclamarles? _He aquí al hermano de los que asesinaron a su pueblo_.

He deseado muchas veces no haber tenido que pasar por Alqualondë ese día. Las calles que de costumbre rebosaban de entusiasmo estaba desiertas y solo un viento cortante circulaba por ellas. En el mercado solo había dos puestos de venta, un elfo muy anciano y un niño. No podría tener más de 24 años pero al verme pasar escoltado por los soldados me lanzó una larga mirada de reproche. Miré hacia otra parte pero el mal estaba hecho: sus sentimientos eran seguro un eco de lo que sentían los Teleri. Me di cuenta con angustia que para llegar al palacio íbamos a tener que pasar por los puertos.

Lo más impresionante era, por supuesto, la ausencia de los cisnes. Desnudo, desprovisto de sus naves, el puerto era un triste testigo de la terrible injusticia de las huestes de Feänáro. Me estremecí con horror al comprobar que la sangre todavía cubría la mayor parte del muelle. Un enojo ridículo me invadió¿por qué nadie se encargaba de limpiar el muelle? Alcancé a divisar unos elfos que al parecer comenzaban a construir un barco, pero su silencio al trabajar era demasiado impresionante. Me sentí muy débil otra vez y creo que de no haber estado con los soldados me habría echado a llorar. Ellos ni siquiera desviaron la mirada.

Como era de esperarse, el Palacio de Olwë estaba de gran luto. Los pasillos estaban silenciosos pero no desiertos; eran varios los que se afanaban de un cuarto a otro del Palacio, apresurados y urgentes. Olwë no estaba en la sala de trono y me hicieron pasar a las terrazas que daban al mar. Allí lo encontré, y los guardias desaparecieron de mi lado sigilosamente.

El Rey de los Teleri miraba a lo lejos y no pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Me acerqué lentamente y constaté que parecía haber envejecido enormemente. Sus cabellos plateados ni siquiera brillaban a la luz de las velas, tenían un escueto color gris, sin vida. Su mirada me hizo caer de rodillas a sus pies murmurando no sé qué absurdas disculpas, como si eso pudiese remediar algo. Él, sin embargo sonrió suavemente al verme y dijo en un tono neutral:

« Lorfin, qué sorpresa, pensamos que te habías marchado con ellos. Ponte de pie, qué tonterías dices, no ha sido tu culpa, naturalmente.

- Olwë, es terrible. No puedo creer... la ciudad... los puertos... Los odio, han destruido todo.

- No todo, hijo mío, pero la gran mayoría sí. Perdimos todos los barcos y tantos han muerto. Me temo que más de un tercio del pueblo ha muerto... Mi hijo ha muerto. Todos los hijos de Lingwë murieron también. Alparáto ha sido tan malherido que creen que morirá pronto también.

- ¿Y Eärwen? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Eärwen está bien, debe estar en una de las habitaciones. Creo que no ha salido desde que os marchasteis.

- Debo ir a verla, Olwë...

- Ya lo sé, Lorfin, anda rápido. ¿Regresarás a Tirion?

- La verdad no lo sé, pensaba ir a Valmar a hablar con los Valar. »

Pedí un salvoconducto para los Noldor que esperaban a las puertas de la ciudad. El Rey de los Teleri asintió pensativamente y parecía querer decir algo más, pero yo no podía esperar, tenía que ver a Eärwen y creía saber dónde encontrarla. Al dirigirme hacia nuestros antiguos apartamentos me di cuenta de que los guardias nunca se habían marchado en realidad, esperaban en las sombras. A lo lejos oí a Olwë decirles que me dejaran en paz.

No necesitaba luz para verla sentada junto a la ventana del que había sido nuestro cuarto cuando recién nos casamos en Alqualondë.

« Eärwen. » llamé con voz ahogada pues no parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia. Se levantó bruscamente y corrió a mis brazos al reconocerme. Nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos por un largo momento. Al fin me sentí un poco aliviado al comprobar que aún sentía el vínculo de nuestras feär. Aparentemente los acontecimientos nos habían turbado a tal punto que habían interrumpido nuestra comunicación habitual.

« ¿Regresaste¿Y los niños?

- Siguieron la marcha. N-no han querido volver –tartamudeé miserablemente

- ¿Cómo que no han querido¿Y tú no los convenciste, pues?

- Traté de hacerlos razonar, pero bien sabes que no me iban a escuchar. »

Qué inapropiadas sonaban mis justificaciones. La mirada de Eärwen me lo hizo así saber mientras se alejó de mí. Decidí omitir la parte de la Maldición de Mandos por el momento, le iba a sentar muy mal y yo no creía tener la fuerza de explicarle.

« Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, Eärwen. »

Mi comentario no despertó ninguna reacción y preferí no insistir más. Ella murmuró distraídamente:

« Estas herido en la frente, deberías ir donde un médico. »

Pensé con angustia en los miles de Teleri que estarían muy mal heridos en ese momento y necesitarían más de un médico que yo. Negué con la cabeza testarudamente y ella me miró con desaprobación.

« Pensé que habías muerto... –murmuré acariciando sus trenzas plateadas

- Alparáto se está muriendo –comentó ella en una extraña asociación de ideas.

- Me lo ha dicho tu padre.

- Deberías ir a verlo una última vez. »

El tono era lúgubre y en otros tiempos me hubiese horrorizado, pero parecía tan normal hablar de la muerte, un concepto tan ajeno apenas unos ¿días¿meses¿años? atrás. La miré detenidamente: estaba muy pálida, triste y cansada, pero en general se veía relativamente bien, considerando que habría podido compartir la suerte de sus hermanos. Le expliqué lentamente el motivo de nuestro viaje y prometí volver en cuanto supiera la decisión de Manwë. Su mirada era ausente cuando nos despedimos.

Me dirigí hacia el pabellón que ocupaba Alparáto con su familia. Reinaba el silencio en su jardín y me sentí muy fuera de lugar al llamar a la puerta. Me abrió un niño muy joven a quien reconocí vagamente como el más pequeño de los nietos, pero no conseguí recordar su nombre.

« ¡Mamá¡Mamá¡Es un Noldo! –gritó el pequeño con una mezcla de pánico y rabia. Me susurró lentamente – ¿Has venido a matarnos también? »

Me quedé helado, incapaz de moverme. ¡Un Noldo! Nunca me lo habían echado en cara con tal vehemencia. Un recuerdo lejano surgió en mi mente, del tiempo en que aún no me casaba con Eärwen... mi madre me decía que preferir Alqualondë no borraría el hecho de que era un Noldo. Después de tantos años de ser bienvenido entre los Teleri, jamás imaginé que me lo recordarían tan brutalmente y con la connotación de asesino. Me apoyé sobre el marco de la puerta, como si fuese a caerme.

« ¡Rillëráto! –una de las hijas de Alparáto corrió a la puerta y tomó al niño en sus brazos– Éste es el tío Lorfin¿te acuerdas de él? »

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y su madre se lo llevó murmurándole algo al oído. El hijo mayor me hizo pasar pero nadie se disculpó de la escena. Yo debía estar muy pálido cuando entré en la habitación de Alparáto. Sus hijas estaban sentadas a su alrededor pero todas se retiraron al verme. Sus heridas eran serias pero menos terribles de lo que me había imaginado, supongo que esperaba encontrarlo ensangrentado. Pero descansaba en su cama tan plácidamente que de no haber sido por las extensas vendas en su abdomen y brazos, habría pensado que tomaba una siesta.

« Se muere de pena. » dijo el hijo a mis espaldas.

¿De pena? Lo último que había visto en su vida había sido la muerte de Ellinquë. Esa imagen debía perseguirlo en su agonía, lastimándolo más que las heridas de las espadas. Esperaba mi ayuda cuando lo golpearon, seguramente había sentido que yo lo abandonaba. Temblorosamente tomé sus manos entre las mías y sollocé mientras le murmuraba:

« Alparáto, perdóname, no pude llegar a tiempo. Yo te habría defendido, te juro que te habría defendido. Pero me hirieron, a mí también me atacaron. Perdóname. »

Él se agitó en su sopor enfermo y el hijo me tocó los hombros:

« Creo que es mejor que te vayas, tío, necesita descansar.

- Sí... entiendo... »

Regresé a la playa, donde me esperaban todos, con pasos inciertos y tambaleantes como si hubiese bebido demasiadomiruvórë. A ratos rompía a llorar y en otros sentía mucha rabia contra los míos, responsables de la destrucción de una ciudad que consideraba mi más preciado hogar. Pasamos por Alqualondë apresuradamente, como malhechores, evitando retrasos y encuentros con los Teleri. Los guardias nos vigilaban. Yo sentía un deseo urgente y ajeno de querer alejarme lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran el corazón xD!

Aurenar: el barco era de Angaráto, no uno robado. Gracias por mencionarlo, creo que debí ponerlo por ahí. Como dije en la introducción, se me hace que Finarfin pasaba bastante tiempo en Alqualondë, por lo que decidí inventar que al menos uno de sus hijos fuera diestro manejando (y construyendo) barcos. Por supuesto que esto presta un par de problemas a la hora de abordar y de quemar los barcos pero bueno, será para algún otro fic porque ahora mismo Finarfin es el que me esta molestando, jeje. Eso es lo malo de empezar a la mitad de la acción porque algunas cosas quedan como un pelo en la sopa xD


End file.
